


Strange Awakening

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [51]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi just did not expect that





	

“Fuck.” Kakashi groaned. His body tingled, he was in ecstasy and some of that was a worrying thought because he could not remember much of anything. But what he could feel at the moment was more than enough.

His body was humming and sound was coming back to him at a startling pace making him even more confused but what had to be the strangest thing would be the feeling in his lower half. His cock to be precise and the sound coming from that direction.

The slicking sounds that were getting louder by the second and the strangling grip on his cock had his eyes widening. Around that time Kakashi realized that his hitai-ate was gone and he cursed his slowness. That his Sharingan was exposed was the first thing he should have noticed.

He glanced down his body and noted he sitting on the ground his arms firmly secured. Not too securely to hurt but it certainly was an intricate display. Not that he could not get out of it if he really tried. His gaze drifted lower and his eyes widened at the sight of familiar blue eyes.

His body tensed and he thrust forward in a gasp and watched as his cock disappeared into Naruto’s mouth. His body felt weak and he panted against his mask as he watched his thoroughly slick cock disappear between Naruto’s wet lips.

What the fuck was going on? What the hell had happened? How was any of this even real? Questions that plagued him but the most noteworthy question in his head was how did Naruto know how to do something as incredible as this?

The sounds coming from his mouth were sinful. They were loud and noisy and Kakashi felt his blood race just watching his cock covered in saliva being swallowed. It had been so long since he had last indulged himself.

Mostly because of laziness and missions and being under the Hokage’s watchful eye and lack of what he was really interested in. they were only so many shinobi that swung his way and went with his tastes. But Kakashi had not even known this was an option.

Naruto bobbed on his cock an obscene sound and an obscene sight and Kakashi cursed again. He wanted to grab Naruto’s head and force him down until he made that sound over and over again. Until Kakashi’s come ended on his face. Or on his lips or down his throat. His body was burning and he was also somehow weak.

But this as great as it was should not be happening. Beyond Naruto’s crouched body in front of him Kakashi could see enough of the landscape that he knew they were around Kiri.

The last thing he remembered he and Naruto had a mission in Kiri. They should have been heading him but here he was his back to a tree. Loosely tied up as Naruto polished his cock and drove him to the edge.

Kakashi’s breath left in a huff as Naruto’s tongue danced around the head of his cock before Naruto bobbed back down to engulfed the head in his mouth. It was torture. But it was good. So damn good.

Just a few problems. He did not know how they got to this point. He was barely undressed and tied up even if he was loosely tied up. Another huge problem was that his mask was still on. He could taste nothing in his mouth beyond his own spit so there was no chance he had returned the favour.

And of course this was how the two of them would do things. Of course Naruto would end up with Kakashi’s cock halfway down his throat before they even exchanged a kiss. Or proper foreplay. Kakashi licked his lips behind his mask and silently cursed to himself as he watched Naruto use both hands along with his mouth to bring him off.

He had no idea how he got to this point. No real clue honestly but he did not regret it... not that he could with the sinful grunts and groans falling from Naruto’s mouth. Not from the way Kakashi’s cock shone when Naruto released it. There was simply no way he could regret any of it and the only problem that could arise from this was that Kakashi might need to go again when the deed was finally done.

Because this was wonderful. The best he ever had but gods it was not enough. Kakashi swore again as Naruto’s grip tightened. Kakashi groaned as his balls tensed up then he was coming in Naruto’s mouth as Naruto’s blue eyes watched him. Full of heat, lust and something else Kakashi was unable to decipher as his body relaxed.

Naruto slowly pulled away as Kakashi’s body relaxed. His body cleared as the feeling from his orgasm dissipated. He was still aroused but it was not as mind numbing before. This arousal was normal. At least it was for him. Kakashi bit back a whimper as he watched as Naruto sucked his way off Kakashi’s cock and allowed it to slip from his lips.

Kakashi’s cock was clean except from the wetness that was saliva. If only Naruto’s lips could say the same. Red from sucking and to get that colour the boy would have had to be at it for a while. Kakashi’s cock throbbed. Naruto’s lips were wet from a mixture of saliva and Kakashi’s come and as he watched, Naruto’s tongue slid out to gather the remains.

Kakashi felt his breath stutter in his chest just from seeing Naruto swallow. He knew the boy had. But seeing Naruto do it in the absentminded way that he had… that was hot. It was arousing and Kakashi did not know if he wanted to help the boy lick away the rest of come on his cheeks and lips or if he wanted to add more come for Naruto to lick away.

“You’re back.” Naruto said as he sat back. Kakashi watched the boy pull his knees up as he sat and contemplated Kakashi. His voice was throaty and it made it hard to concentrate. Kakashi glanced at Naruto’s pants and saw the blonde had a little problem of his own and not so little.

“I went somewhere?” Kakashi asked. He tugged his restraints lightly and watched Naruto’s wince. “This is a strange way to wake up. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Yeah.” Naruto laughed and glanced back at him. “You got drugged when we left the inn. I left you to deal with the problem. When I came back….” Naruto flushed and shifted. Kakashi smelt the way the blonde’s arousal increased and shifted a bit himself. “Well you had said you were going to break it down and get it out your body but by the time I came back…” Naruto coughed. “Well you were kind of…”

“I think I get what you are trying to say.” Kakashi rasped.

“You weren’t a real threat or anything but you sounded like you were in pain.” Naruto coughed. “I I decided I would try to get it out your system and see if that helped any.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t take off my mask.” Kakashi murmured.

“Well it’s not as though I didn’t have the opportunity.” Naruto mumbled. “And the things you were saying… Well I could have but you were drugged. It would have been wrong.” Naruto slid him a sly look. “And you were talking some filthy stuff Sensei. I guess it’s that book huh?”

Kakashi had no idea what he had said…but he had a faint idea. “Well I’m a little disappointed you didn’t” Kakashi admitted.

“You were drugged.” Naruto pointed out. “I mean I didn’t mind you know…” Naruto’s gaze dipped down to Kakashi’s exposed cock and back up to his face. “I didn’t mind that but you know even though you said that’s what you wanted I tried to keep it from going too far.”

“Good job.” Kakashi murmured. He shifted slightly so his sitting position was a little more comfortable. His exposed cock was slightly hard but he knew in a few minutes that would not be the case. “But we didn’t even share a kiss.”

“You were out your mind.” Naruto said firmly.

“Naruto.” He said softly. “Come here.”

“You couldn’t even get out the ropes.” Naruto mumbled. He shifted and Kakashi saw the way Naruto’s erection strained against his pants. “It would not have been right.”

Kakashi concentrated his energy so that with one hand he could break the ropes keeping him restrained without moving from his spot. He heard Naruto’s shaky inhale. He smelt the boy’s arousal and he grinned as he yanked down his mask. “Come here.” He repeated. There was a beat of stillness before he had his hands full of the warm energy of Naruto as the boy straddled him rubbing his clothed erection against Kakashi’s stomach.

Kakashi groaned at the fierce kiss Naruto initiated and felt his erection brush Naruto’s ass. The situation was an unexpected one but he was with the village’s most surprising Ninja after all. And he was getting him all to himself for as long as Naruto wanted them to be this way…and somehow he thought they would be this way for a while.


End file.
